29
David hides the bleeder valve in Burke's room at the Collinsport Inn. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The hours tick by in the Great House on Widows' Hill and there is still no word. The boy I had been brought here to tutor has not yet been found, and the faint whisper of fear is slowly becoming louder, fear that grips the heart of a woman who suspects a truth she cannot bear to face. Carolyn used to hide as a child. Elizabeth idiotically blames Vicki for David's predicament. David shows up at Burke's hotel room. David plants the bleeder valve. Burke tells David that he, Laura, and Roger were friends before Roger married Laura. David tells Burke he's not what he had expected based on Roger's horror stories. Burke declares friendship with David. Carolyn, Victoria's confidante, scolds Elizabeth. Carolyn says she's dreamed of killing her father, who left Elizabeth before Carolyn was born. Elizabeth admits she doesn't think Victoria did it. Maggie calls about David. Elizabeth dispatches Carolyn with the car to search. David and Burke talk about Roger's hatred and fathers in general. David wishes his father were like Burke. Roger used to fight with his wife about Burke. David goes to wash up and Burke finds the bleeder valve. Memorable quotes Burke: David, let me tell you something. I've broken lots of promises in my time. To doctors, lawyers, firemen, even an Indian chief. But to a nine-year-old boy, never. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode is one of the rare ones that required a second take. * This is the first episode where Carolyn can be heard whining, "But why?" This will become something of an unofficial catchphrase for her. Story * Burke makes David a Burke Devlin Special. * Carolyn's father walked out before she was born. * The Collins family have survived for almost 300 years. * TIMELINE: David has been waiting for Burke for almost two hours. David was last seen by Maggie 45 minutes ago. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joan Bennett stumbles over her lines a couple times in this episode. * A camera lens struggles to come into view as Burke sits with David near the end of the episode. * It is established here that Carolyn's father left Elizabeth before Carolyn was born. However, this would not be the case in later storylines in which it is stated he left 2 years after she was born. * Mitch Ryan mispronounces David's name: "Hey, come on, Damie, tell me what's on your mind." End credits announcements * Share the color and pageantry of wedding day as ABC news brings you live color coverage starting Saturday morning at eleven thirty, ten thirty central time on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 29 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 290029 Category:Second take episodes